Across The Nightsky
by Treacle Parcheesi
Summary: Can't you sleep, little Luma? I'm up all night in the library. Have a Star Bit, then sit down with me. I will read you stories of the first Star Children, and how they formed the Mushroom World the way you know it today.
1. A Beautiful Wish

**After getting so much (unanimously) positive feedback on "How to Make a Dark Land Quilt" I've decided to write a new fic out of the material I didn't use. Unlike the "original" it's going to focus solely on Kamek's early life, and Rosalina will share more of her with us. It'll consist of short stories and I don't think it'll have a specific plot, just bits and pieces. It can go on for as long as my readers stay interested, also, the providing of ideas and wishes will be greatly appreciated. If people would like me to I can illustrate a little on my DeviantArt.**

* * *

Polari hovered over Rosalina's bed. He was worried about her. She had cried herself to sleep; her loneliness was getting to her.

That night she had said that she wished for children of her own. She had used the word "wish" not "want" or "long for", meaning that she had made a wish upon a star. If her wish was genuine and heartfelt, it was Polari's command. He saw the tears on her cheek, and took one up to his eye. It changed color like a kaleidoscope and glowed, before dissolving into stardust. He sighed. He had no choice than to make Rosalina's wish come true, and he had only till the blue world's dawn.

The elderly Luma knew of only one who issued children; Stork. So Polari decided to forego supper and sleep to beseech him. Before he took off, he made a protective bubble around Rosalina's bed, just in case.

One can never be too careful.

The Stork had his nest on a little asteroid surrounded by rainbow rings that from time to time sent a shower of diamonds across the galaxy to color it with love and beauty.

Little children do not come with the Stork, mind you; they come from another place. But sometimes they do in such numbers that not all of them can be taken care of at the same time. Therefore Stork carried them across the galaxy in search for mothers and fathers who had room in their hearts and homes for them.

That night he had been all over the Mushroom Galaxy and delivered little bundles. And everyone was overjoyed to receive them. There were only two left, however, and no matter how far and how long Stork searched, he couldn't find any takers.

The babies were a couple of twins; a species of Koopa Stork had never seen before in his life. He had offered them to virtually everyone, and carried them around for so long they had hatched from their eggs. The Toad couples rejected them; calling them ugly. A Beanish lady advised Stork to drown them; that's how much she resented the sight of them. No Koopas would take them either, as by their standards the twins were too small and frail.

It had been a very long night, and it was taking its toll on the newborns; especially the baby girl was now muttering. It was in Stork's nature to love all children no matter what, and to take care of them. The twins were cold, hungry and one of them was dirty. Stork had no other choice than to take them back to his nest and try again the next night. He feared for their lives if he couldn't find a loving mother or father for them.

He returned home, where he found his old friend Polari asleep under a newspaper in his nest, so he tapped the Luma gently on the head.

"Polari? Why are you sleeping on my sports section?"

The star creature awakened with a loud snore. "Oh, oh, dear, excuse me…" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and floated up. "I catnap sometimes these days. I'm not a billion anymore, you know."

He cleared his throat audibly. "Rosalina made a wish upon a star."

"What was her wish?" Stork asked.

"She wants children. And I have to make her wish come true, lest I bring shame on my ancestors." Polari sank down to the nest's edge.

Stork checked his list. "But the Star Princess isn't listed on the new parents' list. And there aren't any human children in need of adoption."

"Do you have any children? Anyone at all?" Polari checked the time. Only an hour before the blue world's sun would rise…

Stork lifted up the bundle with the Koopa twins. The girl was awakened from her restless sleep, and she started crying pitifully and rubbing her snout against her brother's neck; cold and hungry. Somehow Polari came to think of the first time Rosalina tried to bake a cake; with disastrous results. However, the now grown-up lady, who these days could make a _delicious_ cake hadn't specified that the children she wanted had to be human. The Koopas being the only babies Stork hadn't been able to deliver had to be a sign.

"I'll take them," Polari insisted. "They can live on the Comet Observatory with us Lumas."

Stork thought of the Beanish woman who had tried to dispose of the poor babies in the icy water. "Are you sure Rosalina will accept them? If she doesn't, I fear for their lives."

"I'm sure she will." And he was. Rosalina had never been quick to make assumptions of people based on their appearance. She was tolerant and sweet, and so the Luma had no reason to think these two were exceptions.

"Alright," Stork eventually agreed. "But I have to warn you. For some reason you can't separate the two. They will scream like it's the end of the Mushroom World if you try."

He peeked into the bundle. The children were sleeping again; the boy keeping his sister warm by resting his head on her tiny, tiny shoulder. Polari thanked Stork and hurried back to the Observatory.

Rosalina was still sleeping when he returned to her bedroom with the babies. He could see that it had been a troubled night's sleep for her. With much effort he managed to tow the children up into her bed. He hoped so dearly that the children would make Rosalina happy again, and that they would be comfortable on the Observatory. They certainly enjoyed lying safely next to their new mother, who was so warm. Because they weren't upset anymore Polari had to admit they were kind of cute.

All of his worries vanished by morning when Luma announced that Rosalina had become a mother. He was the last one to visit her in her bedroom; it was actually late in the afternoon. She sat by the window holding the twins.

"Polari," she said blissfully. "Look what the stars have bestowed upon me." Rosalina kissed her babies on the forehead for the 'th time.

Although nobody with a sane mind calls children ugly, there was no denying the Koopa twins would never win any beauty contests. "But you do understand that they are not human?"

Rosalina smiled. "They chose me for a reason, and I am so grateful…" In that moment the boy, which had been given the name Kamek made a hiccup sound and then started to whimper. His sister too. Rosalina didn't panic, and the wraithlike sound of their crying didn't bother her at all.

"Oh my," she said and rocked them carefully. "You must be hungry."

She carried them to the kitchen, and placed them on the counter. Because of their shells they could sit upright although they were only a couple of days old.

The little girl, Eudicot, was very alert and followed her mother's movements when she had the energy. Rosalina poked around in the kitchen cabinets until she found a jar of Star Bits. Eudicot had a healthy appetite and ate every Star Bit she was given; she especially liked the yellow ones.

Kamek however, hated them so much he started whining again. His sister screeched as if to set him straight.

It took them all day, but they finally found a food that Kamek would eat; rice in tea. When his little belly was full he calmed down. Although they were newborn, the twins were completely different from one another. It was easy for Rosalina to see; her son was shy, nervous and introverted while her daughter was outgoing, cheerful and expressive. Eudicot gladly let the Lumas examine her and even bared her little milk fangs at them; the Koopa version of a smile. Kamek was terrified and buried his face in his mother's shoulder as if that would make him less visible.

The first day went by so fast even Rosalina, who was centuries old, lost track of time. The Lumas had all joined hands in building cribs for the little ones.

Stork hadn't overstated anything when he warned Polari against separating them. Even the chipper Eudicot was in utter shambles as she saw Kamek being taken out of her sight. Polari suddenly felt that this was also a sign.

Rosalina took out her wand and conjoined the two beds. It had been such a demanding day for everyone, so the weary Lumas all found their little pillows. Only Rosalina stayed up and held the twins' hands as she sang to them. The way they snuggled up against each other was particular. Everything about these enigmatic twins was particular. And now Rosalina also felt what Polari did.

She also knew she had never been this happy in her life.

* * *

**And now it's bedtime for little Lumas, too. Good night ^^**


	2. Chocolate Spinies

Eudicot searched high and low all over the Observatory.

"Kamek?" She called. "Kamek, where are you?"

She landed in front of the large screen where all the galaxy charts were, but no one was there. The Beacon, of course!

The Beacon was, and is, what provided the Observatory with electricity and light, and also the source from where the inhabitants drew their life force. It looks like a ball of fire, and it changes color and size, all depending on how it is cared for. It was the most sacred part of the Observatory. Mortal or evil beings cannot touch it, or even get close to it, but Eudicot just sailed right through it, and when on the other side, the grass stain on her robe had vanished. The Beacon recognized her fondly, so it sent out a little rain of sparkles.

Kamek was reading to it from the book of poems which he always had in his shell. Even Eudicot, who couldn't read, liked to listen. She therefore waited until he was finished before asking her questions.

"Kamek," she nagged. "Where's mommy?"

He looked up. "I told you a thousand times. She's in Toad Town."

Eudicot's mouth puckered. "But I'm so hungry!"

"Me too," her brother replied. "But I think we better wait until mommy gets home."

Eudicot pondered for a while. "Or maybe she thinks we're old enough to feed ourselves."

This was doubtful, seeing as the twins were barely three years old and weren't even allowed to leave their mother's sight; much less make dinner. But now that Kamek came to think of it, he really _was_ hungry.

The siblings held hands as they wandered over to the Observatory's kitchen. Rosalina had told them to always hold hands when they were taking walks on their own.

The kitchen was a large, circular, warm room with a lovely yellow light. The kitchen table was star-shaped, and grown-up dining guests were expected to sit on their knees around it, as their legs would never fit under it. The table was perfect for the twins, however.

Kamek looked up at the thing that dominated the room; the oven. It was a kiln the size of a Toad house heated by wood. There was a cauldron hanging from a hook inside the kiln; there was nothing in it.

"We can't use the oven." Eudicot said. "Mommy won't let us. We have to make something to eat that doesn't need fire."

"Like what?" Kamek pondered, and then smiled happily. "Oh, I know!"

He climbed up on the counter next to the sink and took the lid of a porcelain jar.

"No, Kamek; no _cookies_!" His sister wagged her finger.

"Oh." He climbed back down. "But what can we make without using fire?"

"How about oatmeal?" Eudicot had already found two bowls.

The oatmeal tin was stacked high up on the shelves. One wouldn't think retrieving it was a big deal for Eudicot, who had tiny wings and could fly, but she couldn't fly for very long before getting tuckered out. This happened of course; her wings failed her, and she fell to the floor. Two rows of tins fell with her; their lids falling off on impact and spreading pasta, flour and sugar in every direction.

"Are you OK?" Kamek helped his sister up.

"I'm fine. Look, I didn't spill any grains."

Eudicot stepped over the mess and straightened her cap. Little Kamek poured the grains into the bowls. "Here we go - oatmeal."

His sister looked at it. "That's not oatmeal," she said accusingly. "Porridge is hot and runny."

"Yeah, this is just cereal. Ew. When mommy makes it it's different. She boils it with sugar… Boil." Someone must have turned on the light switch in Kamek's head. "We can't make oatmeal without _fire_!"

Eudicot sighed heavily, and her little stomach rumbled. "Now what do we do?"

Kamek looked at the debris over by the kitchen shelves. "We could make Chocolate Spinies."

"What's that?"

"It's kinda like oatmeal, but we don't boil it, just stir it until it's runny." Kamek looked at the little porridge bowls, and instead went to get a bigger one. It was bigger than him, and so he had to join forces with his sister to drag it across the floor and lifting it up on the table.

"We put our oatmeal in like _so_…" He poured the contents of the two bowls into the large one. And then we have sugar."

"I don't wanna eat too much sugar, Kamek." Eudicot was very conscientious about what she ate, and found Kamek's love for sweets appalling.

"No, just a little."

Eudicot quickly found the sugar jar on the floor and hoped there was enough left, as most of it was mingling with the couscous and nutmeg.

"What else do we need?" She asked as Kamek took two handfuls of sugar into the mix. He tried to remember the recipe he had read in that newspaper a while ago.

"Butter and vanilla powder." Kamek stood on the edge of the mixing bowl and stirred the dry ingredients with a wooden spoon by walking in a circle.

Rosalina kept the butter in the cold storage. The door was heavy, and the little Mageling had to stand on a crate to reach the shelves in there. She tipped over a basket of eggs, which exploded against the tiles, making a runny mess.

"Oopsie. My bad."

The batter was white, fluffy and appetizing after they had taken turns stirring.

"It's tastier with vanilla in it." Eudicot drew upon a mouthful.

"It is," Kamek agreed. "But there's something missing from it. I can't really put my finger on it."

"What else than oatmeal, sugar and butter goes in Chocolate Spinies? I know! Cinnamon!"

Kamek shook his head. "No."

Eudicot stared deeply into the mix, using her young brain. "Kamek, what color is chocolate?"

He joined her in the staring. "I think it's brown."

"Then why is our batter white?"

Rosalina had told them that chocolate was the most expensive foodstuff in the kitchen, as cocoa trees only grow in the Real World. So they decided not to use too much of it.

"It smells so good." The little girl longed to taste it, but Kamek had insisted that they made it into little Spinies first.

"They don't look like Spinies," she said critically.

"Real Spinies aren't tasty, Eudicot." Kamek carried a baking plate full of them to the floor before the oven, where the two little siblings ate them.

"Did you know that the cocoa tree is a Eudicot?" Kamek said. "That's where chocolate comes from."

His sister giggled. "I thought it came from a spring."

The Chocolate Spinies were so chewy and delicious the kids didn't notice the approaching footsteps. Polari came floating into the kitchen, followed by Rosalina, who had been looking all over the Observatory for her two hungry children.

"Oh, there you are! I…" Her voice died as she saw the unbelievable mess her kitchen now was. "What did you do?"

Polari closed the door to the cooler room, and then saw the chocolate on the children's' clothes. "I'll draw a bath."

"We're sorry, mommy, but we could find you and we were so hungry and…" Kamek got up.

Rosalina was never cross at her children for long, and she sat down on her knees next to them. "I wasn't going to be away all night. Have I ever sent you to bed hungry?"

The twins both shook their heads.

"You know I don't want you to play in the kitchen," she said slightly reproving. "But I'm very proud of you for not using the oven or the knives."

They smiled.

"Are you still hungry, children? I make you soup if you are." Rosalina picked them up and held them in her arms.

"No thanks, mommy." Eudicot was so full of oatmeal and chocolate, and they were both very tired.

"All right then." Rosalina frowned at the chocolate stains. "But before bedtime, I'm going to bathe you."

She carried them to the Observatory's bath and gave her children a good scrubbing in the bubble bath Polari had prepared. Eudicot didn't like being wet, but the water was like a second home for little Kamek.

"And now it's bedtime for little children," Rosalina said as she put clean night shirts on them. She actually dreaded the day when the twins would ask to move out of bedroom. But they never did. And they never slept apart. Sometimes at night, Rosalina would awaken and an instinct made her deeply stare at them. It always puzzled her in the morning, but at night it seemed as if a share of the rare and strange magic about them seeped into her too. She couldn't sense that it was anything but good.

Rosalina laid the twins in their crib after hugging them. They immediately assumed their sleeping position; on the side, face to face. She had seen this for such a long time, she had to ask them.

"Children, why do you always sleep like that?"

Kamek looked at Rosalina as if she had asked the dumbest question in the universe. "Because if Eudicot has nightmares, I come and save her."

"If Kamek has nightmares I save him too," Eudicot finished.

"You share each other's dreams?"

"No." Kamek yawned. "We just make sure we don't get scared."

"But sometimes we…" Eudicot yawned too. "Have nice dreams and…" she was about to nod off, "We come for each other, so we can have… the nice dream together."

They fell asleep at the exact same second. Rosalina tucked the blanket around them and gently stroke them over their heads.

"Good night, little star bits. Sweet dreams."

That night, as Rosalina slept, she dreamt of all the wonderful things her children would grow up to do one day.

**That's all for tonight, little Luma – dears. Sweet dreams to you too.**


	3. Priscilla the Peckish

**To all of you: Is "Fluff overload" a good thing, or a bad thing? :O**

* * *

"Where are we?" Eudicot's eyes darted all across the cave. "I wanna go home now!"

Kamek had been exploring the caves of Yoshi Island all summer. For some reason he liked to hide out in dark and damp places; they appealed to his adventurous side. Eudicot, his obsessively clean and neat sister, did not at all appreciate the beauty of the caves. He could never get her to dig herself a hole in its glimmering ground and take a nap while listening to the little waterfalls and the abundant fauna.

Speak of the devil; Eudicot screamed at the sight of a large centipede crawling up Kamek's arm. He simply opened his hand, let it take its place and studied it.

"Oh, take it easy," he retorted. "It's just a harmless Giant Yellowleg." He went in for a closer look before putting it on a rock. "They keep the Swooper population down."

The centipede didn't want the massive blue tree to go away, so it followed him for a while, until encountering a nest of delicious spiders.

"It's OK, Eudicot." He took his sister's hand and guided her through the blackest part of the cave, because she, unlike him, could not see in the dark. "When we're out of here, I promise I'll show you something nice."

He pulled aside a curtain of damp weeds. "Look."

This part of the cave was untouched by both Toads and Yoshis. No Koopas or Shy Guys had been here either to plunder all the beautiful gems growing right out of the cave walls.

"Awesome!" Eudicot flapped her wings and landed on a yellow diamond the size of a coffee table. While she kicked off her rubber clogs, Kamek held up a garnet. "If we collect enough of every color, we can make a picture."

"You mean a mosque?" The little girl put her feet on the diamond's surface.

"Yeah, I think that's the word."

Kamek then became aware of the sound of water. Behind another cover of weeds Kamek could see a waterfall breaking the surface of a large pond.

"Oh, my!" He set course for the water. It sparkled even more beautiful than the jewels, and it called for him.

"Kamek, where are you going?" Eudicot gave up her figure skating on the giant gem and went after him.

While Kamek's eyes were very sensitive to light, Eudicot was inherently afraid of the dark. She couldn't fly or use her magic in the dark, so she had to take the time to pull her clogs back on.

Her brother waded right into the water, like hypnotized. He sat right down into it. It was so cooling and soothing against his skin.

"I… I promise I'll be back for dinner," Kamek stuttered and dived into the lake.

"Wait!" Eudicot ran into the water, but it was so deep and scary. She took the lantern and hoped she could find her way out on her own.

_The ocean is so huge and beautiful_

_It's a mirror for the stars_

_The sea is like a giant house_

_Where all the fishes live._

Kamek swam towards the sound. Someone was singing in the water. Strange. Nobody has a voice in the water; only bubbles come out.

A forest of kelp appeared before his eyes. He gently brushed the long kelp trees away as he entered it, looking all over for the source of the sound.

And there it was; at the other end of the forest. It a Big Bertha, a very big, um, Big Bertha – fish, practicing her song with a tuning fork to her gills. Kamek was fascinated.

I live in the sea

Waves are my roof…

The large fish noticed the little blue creature in the corner of her eye and stopped singing. Kamek didn't realize that she had caught him spying on her, and was surprised as she set course for him. He swam as fast as he could into the deeper part of the water, hiding behind a Block.

"Why we you spying on me?" The Bertha- fish boomed. She was hovering right above the block. Little Kamek gasped.

"Oh, please don't eat me, Mrs. Fish!" He backed away, not taking his bespectacled eyes from her. "I didn't mean to bother you!"

"Eat you? What are you anyway?" Since Big Berthas rarely have good eyesight, she had to examine him with her wing-like fins. "You're not a juicy worm, or a tasty sardine. You don't even have scales, do you?"

Kamek did indeed have scales, but they were baby-scales; velvety and very thin.

"And your teeth?" She asked, and he opened his mouth to let her check them out.

"Just little milk fangs, as I thought. And where are your gills and fins?"

"I don't have any fins, Mrs. Fish," Kamek said. "I've been able to breathe in the water all my life."

Mrs. Fish decided against eating little Kamek; although he had a lot of delicious meat on his tender juvenile body, he was probably also full of sharp bones. He looked interesting enough for her not to swim away.

"OK, you won't be my lunch today, tiny one. Hmm…" she scowled. "What did you think of my song?"

"Well…" Kamek was honest. Neither Rosalina nor the Lumas had ever taught him to lie in any case. "Your voice is good, like little bells made of ice."

"That's good to hear. What about my lyrics?"

"Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Fish; you're a good singer. But when it comes to lyrics…"

"Yes…?"

"You're not exactly Hafez."

Mrs. Fish frowned. "Well, then! You can help me write a song, if you're so good!"

Kamek's mouth puckered defiantly. "OK; I will!"

After floating in the depths for a long time, just trying out pieces of poetry and melodies, Kamek and Mrs. Fish whose real name was Bessie Bass, had finally finished their first song.

_The ships are resting on the sea bed_

_With giant black sails_

_The jellyfish wipes the windows; mirrors to see her tails._

_But the poor cods butt their snouts and fall,_

_For they understand absolutely nothing at all!_

_It is so nice and wet and windy _

_In the red forest of the deep blue sea_

_When the current comes, my, oh my!_

_Mother Triton sits down on her knees,_

_Telling her children not to cry._

"It doesn't rhyme all the way around," Bessie pointed out.

"No problem," Kamek reassured her. "Not all poetry has to rhyme. We made a lovely song!"

It was getting pretty late, so the Mageling returned to the surface, swimming towards the cave. Eudicot had taken his shoulder bag back to the Observatory, so all he had to do was to go there too.

He was almost out of the cave when he heard someone crying. Oh, no; maybe the darkness had scared Eudicot so much she didn't find her way out!

The sound came from behind a rock. It wasn't Eudicot; it was a small, insect – like creature.

Kamek knelt down beside her. He decided it had to be a"her", as it was pink and had eyelashes.

"Hi there," he said gently. "Why are you crying?"

No animals were ever afraid of Kamek, and there wasn't a single creature, no matter how small, that he couldn't talk with.

"A big, bad Swooper came…" The bug sobbed, "And he - he ate my Mama!"

Kamek was overcome with sadness on behalf of the little insect. "Oh, no!"

"I'm hungry and cold," she whimpered. "And Mama's gone."

Kamek lifted her up in his hands. "Oh, don't be sad. Don't cry." He made a warm little cave for her with his other hand. "I have a lot of food, and a bed where you can sleep."

The insect was exhausted enough to doze off from the word alone. Kamek brought her back to the Observatory. She wasn't the only animal he took care of in secret; he watched over several rats, snakes, birds and insects. He loved all animals and never hurt anyone; he wouldn't even swat a mosquito, as one should never pick on those who are small.

Kamek found a nice glass bassinet for the little pink bug, and he put in a bed made of soft cotton balls, a little bottle of water she could suck on if she was thirsty, and some of the gems he had found in the cave, just to make her new home pretty. Also he put in a bowl of sand, so she could practice her digging.

He gave her a nice plate of cut-up fruits. She chose a juicy piece of pineapple, sunk her jaws into it and drank the juices as she squeezed them out. Little Kamek felt warm on the inside, and he smiled tenderly at her.

"I'm gonna call you Priscilla," he said. "Priscilla the Peckish one."

He stroked her over the back with one finger, and she nibbled on it as a sign of her utmost respect.

"I'm tired now," Priscilla said and yawned.

"Sleep as long as you want." Kamek replied. "I'll be right here and watch over you."

"Thank you, nice giant." Priscilla dug herself a hole in the rags and cotton balls. Kamek was so full of love he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

**You're never alone either, little Luma. The stars watches over you, so you can sleep without being afraid.**


	4. Prickly Pear Juice

**Everybody**: Yes, this IS the Kamek from the games, no one else. Wait and see what happens ^^

* * *

Eudicot woke up at the stroke of seven every morning, even this morning, which was the first day of summer vacation.

The Comet Observatory moved around with the help of many different orbits; taking the Magelings, Lumas and Rosalina herself all over the Mushroom Planet. Now they had landed on the other side of Yoshi Island, and didn't expect to take of again until October.

She reached over in the other side of the round bed and gave her brother a nudge. "Kamek! Wake up! It's June."

Kamek opened his eyes sluggishly. He didn't look good at all; he was pale and sweaty, and his cheeks had red flecks; like a rash. He coughed.

The Gemini both had their set of powers. Eudicot could heal diseases, make sad people happy again, and make medicine, while Kamek… Well, Kamek's abilities were disjointed; a mixed (and explosive) bag. Eudicot's powers helped her to understand that her brother had pneumonia.

"I can't play today, Eudicot," he groaned. "I'm burning up." He coughed again.

"Mommy!" Eudicot climbed up on the bed guard and took off from there.

* * *

Polari rested a little hand on Kamek's forehead, which was clammy and hot at the same time.

You know what happens to Magikoopas when they get sick? The magic in their bodies react funny with the viruses or bacteria, causing them to develop big, particularly unsightly and colorful spots all over their skin. These can change color and they are, as Polari found out later, very contagious.

"Yes; a classic case of pneumonia." He turned to Eudicot. "What else do you see, my dear?"

"As he's having a fever, it's not that serious, at least not yet."

Kamek couldn't stand it when Eudicot displayed her abilities; she always acted so precocious and snooty. She wasn't perfect either, although everyone seemed to think so.

"Will you try healing him, young lady?"

Eudicot rolled up her sleeves when Polari said this, but Kamek sat up.

"No! I don't wanna end up with a fungus growing on my head like you did to those Toad people." Snapping this had cost Kamek all his air and he immediately started coughing violently.

"Then all I can recommend is bed rest and a lot of fluids."

Rosalina shook her head gently. "How can a healthy little boy get sick in May?" Her mouth puckered. "You have been diving and singing with that fish again, haven't you?"

"Bessie's not a fish! She's a Bertha." It felt as if his ears were made painfully airtight with cotton, and his throat was so sore he could hardly swallow. And his voice sounded like a trumpet someone had stepped on. So he didn't make excuses for being rude that morning.

"I can make a potion if you don't want me to heal you, Kamek." Eudicot gently wiped the sweat off her brother's forehead with a moist towel. "Either way, it'll take two to six weeks for the illness to go away completely."

"But… But…" Kamek protested; spending all summer in bed? No way!

"Get some rest, sweetheart." Rosalina put her hand on his cheek. Usually it was always warm, but now it was strangely cool.

* * *

Eudicot returned later with a big glass of medicine.

"What is that?" Kamek asked as he examined the liquid.

"Oh, just slime from a rock, mold from a cheese, juice from the Gross out Mushroom, eye of newt and sweat from a rotten block of tofu. It's delicious."

Kamek shuddered. "Why is it purple?"

Eudicot smiled. "Prickly pear nectar! You have to drink all of it."

Kamek's nose was so stuffed up he couldn't smell the horrible concoction, and the cactus nectar helped the awful taste. But it hurt to drink it. Afterwards, he had little to do but lay back down on his pillow. His sister was on her way out again.

"Where are you going?" He asked; having hoped she would stay and keep him company for a while.

"The Toads and Pink Yoshi and I found a big tree full of berries…" She saw the despondent look on her brother's face. "Oh, don't worry, Kamek; I'll pick some berries for you too."

Kamek sighed. "Thanks…"

* * *

He wasn't bored for long as just thinking about climbing trees was enough to exhaust him. Rosalina checked on him twice an hour and made him drink tea the one half hour, water or juice the other, per Eudicot's instructions. She herself wasn't there. She was outside playing all day long…

She held the glass to her son's mouth. "Drink it. You'll feel better, dear."

Kamek shook his head. "It hurts to swallow." He coughed.

"You have to. If you won't drink you'll only have more fever, sweetheart." Rosalina found it necessary to use slight force to make her son drink the tea.

"Oh, Kamek, don't cry-"She started, a little too late as the little one now tried to cry, but couldn't squeeze out more than a few choppy whoops.

"Just a few more sips and it's over." Rosalina held the bowl to his lips.

"My skin is on fire," Kamek groaned. "I'm burning."

She found her son's head cloth to cool him off, but when she returned to the bed, Kamek was gasping helplessly for air.

"Son? Sweetie?" She nudged him, but he didn't respond. He was sweating through his nightshirt, and the sound of his breath was not uplifting. Rosalina panicked, lifted her son up from the bed and set course for the telescope.

"Please help me, Mommy," Kamek murmured.

"I will. Hold on just a few more minutes," Rosalina darted her eyes across the room.

"Don't let me die, Mommy."

Rosalina saw a map of Yoshi Island on one of the screens. There was a mountain that was covered in snow all year round, and she teleported there with the use of her wand. She suddenly found herself knee-deep in fine snow; it was a clear dusk and very cold. She tore off her son's nightshirt and buried him halfway in the snow. She didn't even blink as she waited for Kamek to regain his breath. And he did, slowly he was taking deep, regular mouthfuls of cold, pure air.

"There you go. It's alright now." Rosalina was trembling, but it had nothing to do with the cold. She continued to pat snow on Kamek's forehead, until her fingers were red and numb.

When she was absolutely sure her son could breathe properly, she took him back home to the Observatory, where she hovered over his bed all night.

Polari came to check up on her. "Rosalina-dear," he said carefully. "It's OK if you want to take a bath now and have something to eat. Young Kamek is only sleeping; there's no sign of fever."

"I'm alright, Polari," she replied weakly without looking away. "I need to be here."

The Luma looked at her soggy dress and frost-bitten fingers. "Please, Madame. I wouldn't want you to fall ill as well."

Rosalina's shoulders sank, and she started sobbing silently. Polari was astounded; he hadn't seen her cry in hundreds of years.

"But Madame…" He started.

"I've never been so scared in my life. He could have died. What if I hadn't been here…?"

"You should never think like that," Polari said. "You saved little Kamek's life by jumping onto a mountain top and washing him with snow. Who else would think of such a thing? The children will always be safe here."

Rosalina wiped her face with her fingers. "Thank you."

* * *

It did end up being the most boring summer of Kamek's life. But in the end he was finally well enough to play with the other Toads in the berry tree.

Eudicot, who had spent her summer making new friends, introduced Kamek to the Yoshis. He was not sure what to think of them; they were all so easily rattled and didn't like any of the games Kamek suggested.

Soon, the evenings became too cold and dark to be spent outside playing. The night before the twins' first day of school, they were in the bathroom washing up before bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you when you were sick," Eudicot said as she wiped her face with a warm moist towel. "We were all so busy building the tree house."

Kamek hadn't heard of any tree house until now. "It's OK," he said, albeit a little grudgingly.

"But we're starting school tomorrow and then you'll probably get to know everybody then."

She turned around to put her nightgown on, and Kamek saw something on her back. Colorful, colorful spots…

"Oh, no!" He pointed at them.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

Rosalina tucked the blanket carefully around her daughter and checked the thermometer. "Well, you're sick, alright."

Eudicot crossed her arms and scoffed. "But tomorrow is our first day of school!"

"Oh, don't worry, Eudicot," Kamek said with an undeniable smile. "I'll take home some class schedules for you too."

What an interesting fall it would be!


	5. Fluttering Magikoopas

**Ever wondered where little Magikoopas come from? Now you'll know for sure ^_~**

* * *

Eudicot counted over fifty shiny stars before taking the basket with Yoshi fruit down from the branch; heading home. It was so beautiful outside; she didn't want to spend her time picking fruit for dinner. The sky was a purple and green stained glass painting, sprinkled with diamonds. And the evening air was warm; scented with grass and flowers that after being warmed by the sun, cooled down in the moonlight.

She then became aware of the sound from the strawberry field. It was a yellow Yoshi, and it was waiting for her. She frowned as it came closer on slow, dignified steps. What did it want?

It signaled that it wanted her to sit on its back. She rode side saddle on the Yoshi as it took her deep into the lush green forest. The Yoshi kept a leisurely pace, giving Eudicot time to soak in nature. She saw a pair of sparkling Pixls fly over a field of colorful gladiolas, and then Yoshi waded over a creek of running silver.

After while, when the stars were at their brightest Yoshi stopped walking, and knelt down before a mountain consisting of countless Chomp Rocks. Eudicot leapt off his back.

"What's behind the rocks, Yoshi?" Eudicot asked. Yoshi pointed to the sky, and she saw something she had never thought of in her wildest dreams.

Koopas just like her; tiny and dressed in white, with small, gossamer wings came, not only from the clouds, but from the trees and everywhere. The moon made their wings shimmer like silver as they set course for a place behind the pile of boulders Eudicot couldn't see. Yoshi head-butted her shoulder.

"What? Should I…? Eudicot asked.

He nodded.

She took off and followed the others. There was a little clearing in the forest behind the Chomp Rocks where the Magelings were landing and sitting down in clusters on the grass, in the pine branches, and on scattered Chomp Rocks.

Eudicot was a little shy, although helplessly curious. Who were all of these Koopas? And why had they come here?

One of the Magelings flew down from the branch and landed in front of everyone.

"Happy midsummer!" He declared. "It's so awesome that we're all here."

Eudicot joined in on the applause.

"But I think we're not many enough. I feel that there need to be more Magikoopas. How about you?"

The others pondered, and then nodded; agreeing with this observation.

Maybe he was the leader. Eudicot had no idea. But he took out a fistful of blue Star Bits and blew them like one does dandelion seeds. They were no ordinary Star Bits; they crumbled and turned to stardust. Everybody got a dose of it on them, and when the dust had settled, they all formed a perfect circle by holding hands. Eudicot felt so relaxed and just went with the flow. Together they took off; slowly ascending to the stars, and the circle didn't break up until they were far away into the galaxy.

At first, all Eudicot wanted to do was to drift weightlessly around in the star mist. The others flew around too for a while, before they paired up, male and female and held hands as they vanished to other places. Soon they were all gone.

Good riddance, she thought. She had no idea how a trip to the universe could create more Magikoopas, and didn't want to find out. She grabbed a couple of Star Bits that floated by, snacked on them, and then set course for a large planet with rings.

The rings were purple, blue and white, and of ice and snow. Eudicot loved both things, and pretended she wore skates as she twirled around on the planet's ring; round and round…

Little did she know that a Magikoopa her age was admiring her; seated on a shepherd moon. He was intrigued by her dance, and she also looked like she was a kind Koopa. He flapped his wings landed right next to her.

Eudicot raised her eyebrow and slid over to a more private part of the planet's ring to continue dancing. But he followed her.

She shook her head toward him and flew away into a large red nebula. But he was not about to give up. He searched through one of the planet's debris rings and took something she maybe would think was nice; a diamond shaped like a star.

He then found her as she lounged in the red nebula. At first she frowned at the sight of him, but she couldn't help but liking what he had found. That's why she let him take her hands in his and dance along with her, all the way through the red nebula to the blue one next to it.

Then, they stopped. He embraced Eudicot, and when he slackened his grip, he beat his wings so fast they hissed. That impressed her, and she responded with the same sound.

After they had both fluttered, he held her in his arms again and rubbed his snout against hers. It was nice, too; nicer than a diamond. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a powerful spark in her chest.

The magic between them had caused a friction which had caused some of the Star Essence in her to shatter, and some of his to shatter too, and now it was repairing itself, making one large piece rather than two small ones. Eudicot could feel it; it was growing back together inside of her body.

He vanished completely in a ray of light, and while savoring the warmth of his essence, Eudicot started to sink; back to the Mushroom Planet. She closed her eyes blissfully.

When she opened them she was lying in her bed at the Observatory. It had all been a dream; but she did feel different. She sat up and noticed a large red stain on the white sheet where she had slept.

"Oh, my," she said in awe. She wasn't a little Koopa anymore. Things were changing. She was changing, too.

She pulled the sheet off without waking Kamek and disposed of it in a laundry basket. Some secrets had to stay clandestine for a little while longer...

* * *

**It had all been a dream, dear Lumas. You see, once Magikoopas like Eudicot find a special friend, they lose their wings and have little eggs of their own. Not yet. Only when the time is right...**


	6. The Honeybell Tree

"…So I'm dividing the class in half. I've already written the names of each group. Both groups will be in charge of finding a theme for their science projects, and I expect you all to do your best, as every school on Yoshi Island will be participating. I also expect Kamek to pay attention."

Miss Spore tapped her yardstick on Kamek's desk, and the Mageling was roused from his day dream about sandwiches. He flinched.

"Yes, ma'am."

Everybody laughed, except for Eudicot, who made a big deal out of showing how embarrassed she was on her brother's behalf. He sighed.

"Koo, Luma, Green Yoshi, and Kammy, move next to Kamek," Miss Spore said. "Pink Yoshi, Toad, Goomba and Shelly, line up next to Eudicot. That should make things interesting."

"Jerkass!" Shelly sputtered. That was "mind-disease" for "Cool".

Right after the bell was rung, and it was lunch time. Eudicot was immediately surrounded by her legion of admirers, while Kamek set course for the Tanooki Tree. He ate in solitude every day, but not today, actually. Kammy, a wispy little Koopa girl with a curtain of whitish blonde hair climbed up next to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Eating," Kamek said, not very welcoming.

Kammy never gave up at once. "Eating what?" She was always curious about everything.

"Bulgur salad, a peach and a box of water."

"No meat?"

Kamek looked at her, still awaiting the meanness. "I don't eat dead things."

Kammy had two stuffed peppers, carefully prepared. Even though she had chicken in them, they looked good. They consumed their meals in silence.

But Kammy's curiosity was not satisfied. She waited until Kamek had finished determinedly scraping the last pieces of flesh from the peach pit before asking her next question.

"Is it true that you hear voices in your head?"

There it was; the nastiness. Someone, possibly Yoshi, had made her ask this so they could all make fun of him. He frowned at her, pursed his snout and prepared to jump down from the branch.

"Don't go! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," Kamek snapped. Kammy was about to run after him when the bell rang again.

On Yoshi Island, everything was relative; the only thing that separated animals from people was the ability to talk. The Yoshis considered any creature that couldn't talk as subordinate to them, which was why Kamek didn't like them, no matter how hard he tried. If an animal didn't talk, it was food to them. He had never seen any other species as gluttonous or greedy as the Yoshis. They had been on his case since the army ant incident in preschool.

"Class, I have little gift for you," Miss Spore said. "This is also going to be a good help for you in first grade and your social studies."

Miss Spore pointed to a covered square on her desk that she had taken in during recess. She pulled the red shawl off.

It was a king size ant farm. Everybody leaned forward for a better look. "Wow."

"Yes; these are ants living inside this frame."

Kamek felt very faint all of a sudden. He looked at the big glass case, and then it started again. The ants inside were shouting to each other.

"Why can't we get out?"

"I want my mama!"

"Save the queen!"

Kamek stood up as if someone had stung him. "But teacher, those are army ants! They don't live in ant hills!"

"Sit down, and don't be a wiseacre," the teacher said.

The ants were struggling to make sense through the darkness of the ant farm's tunnels. Kamek looked at his desk and instinctively grabbed his textbook.

Ants. Glass. Sand. Everywhere. And everyone in the classroom screamed in terror and jumped up on their desks. Only Kamek sat down on the floor. The ants climbed on him; they went up and down his arms, but they did not bite him. They gathered around him in a circle, and the two biggest, the Queen and a male ant, stepped forwards.

"Thank you, noble blue mountain, for delivering us." The ant stood tall, like an army man. Kamek smiled at him, completely entranced.

"Nothing to it. But where are you gonna go now?"

"Sir, we are headed to the jungles of this island. We have it on good authority that there is a grove of yummy peach trees there."

Kamek nodded. "Good. Because you don't eat meat, do you?"

All the ants shook their heads. "No; eating animals is wrong. We are all very grateful to be free, young mountain. And if you're on good terms with a soldier ant, you'll always be in luck."

The ants wandered off, up the wall and out the window in a line more orderly than any animal pack Kamek had ever seen. Ants were like the comets of the planet.

Of course there was a big commotion afterwards with yelling kids, sanitation Lumas and crying parents. Kamek was almost expelled, and he was grounded for two weeks. When he returned to school, a large wave of rumors circulated about him being crazy. Eudicot had tried her best to protect her brother, but it's not easy when the person in question is not present to defend themselves. Kamek didn't blame her; heck, he didn't blame the other kids either for making him into a butt monkey. If he had been normal he wouldn't have acted differently, he reckoned; so to him being teased and shunned was just his cross to bear.

* * *

But all that was about to change. Kamek had taken off so fast after school the rest of the science project group hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about their presentation.

The Comet Observatory was docked in the ocean. Nobody on the Observatory needed to walk ashore, but Rosalina had built a bridge for flightless visitors. Kammy and Koo had decided to visit Kamek there.

"Go right ahead, young islanders," Polari welcomed them. "If you want to visit a room, just touch the star labeled the room in question, and it'll teleport you there. You could use your legs, but this way is faster."

The two Koopa kids had a lot of fun teleporting from room to room. The place was humongous, and a little while later it started to worry Koo that they couldn't find Kamek anywhere. He wasn't in the bedroom, or kitchen, or under the many rows of colorful lanterns.

After a while, they did find Eudicot in the Terrace, performing her daily tasks.

Rosalina had given her children chores from very early on; theirs were to choose a celestial body and watch over it; note its movements and possible satellites. The dwarf planet Eudicot had chosen had a little moon of its own. She had named it Lamarckii, and its moon Cyanea. Every day she noted down how far Cyanea had orbited the planet.

"Hi, Eudicot," Kammy said.

"Oh, hi." Eudicot couldn't look away from the telescope just yet. "Did you come to look at the planets?"

"Actually, we're here to see Kamek about the science fair," Koo replied.

"Oh. I'd check out the library. That's where he goes to cry."

Kamek was indeed in the library, but he wasn't crying. Obviously the two siblings had had an argument earlier in the day that Kammy and Koo hadn't seen. He was not at all happy to see them; in fact his jaw dropped in disgust.

"We need to get to get working on our project if we want a chance to win," Kammy said. Kamek didn't look up, but the part of his face that showed was sour, to say the least.

"Please leave me alone." He grabbed his books and was about to leave. In that very moment, Rosalina entered the library.

"Sweetie, Polari told me some guests just arrived here. Have you…"

Her eyes then fell on Kammy, who curtsied.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the Koopa girl said politely.

"Hello," Rosalina replied. "I heard there were two of you."

Kammy nodded. "The other one's around here somewhere. Koo, please come out from under the table."

"No!"

Koo had laid his eyes on Rosalina for a split second, and then taken a dive under the library's study table. He had heard stories of the Star Princess, but never seen her. According to his brothers, Rosalina was very powerful. Maybe she would turn him into a frog for coming to her house!

Rosalina sat down on the floor and hoisted the table cloth a little. Koo was cowering under there with his hands covering his face.

"Hi there, young man," she said gently. Koo yelped.

"It's OK; I'm not going to hurt you. Please come out where I can see you."

She helped Koo back on his feet, and brushed some dust off his shirt. "That's better. Who are you?"

Koo was too scared to be polite. "Please don't turn me into a frog, Ma'am," he said, hiding behind Kammy.

Rosalina laughed. "I promise that I will not turn you into a frog."

"Or anything else gross!"

Kammy took over. "I'm Kammy, and that's Koo. We're friends of Kamek from school."

Rosalina raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's wonderful. Friends of my children are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Kammy said and curtsied again.

Rosalina had a hundred more questions; she was so happy that her son had finally reached out to other people. "I'm going to the kitchen to prepare a snack for you. Just make yourselves at home."

As soon as she had left the children's hearing range, Kammy smacked Koo in the back of the head; knocking his chaperon off. "Idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Koo said bashfully as he rubbed his sore head. Kamek actually smiled.

Rosalina returned with a tray of strawberry/raspberry punch, as well as a large plate of sliced honeybells. The two island children had never tried anything like it.

Kamek was used to the best foods from birth, therefore he didn't object to Kammy and Koo eating it all. However, their table manners were somewhat conspicuous.

"What?" Koo asked and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Have you never eaten fruit before? There's like a million different fruits on this island."

"The Yoshis chase us if we go too close to the fruit trees." Kammy looked down; a little embarrassed.

"_What_?" Kamek was stunned. "The fruit belongs to everybody!"

"These are better than turnips," Koo said obliviously. Kammy even ate the peel.

Kamek sat up. "Could you go get the others? I think I've got an idea."

* * *

The science group gathered around the Beacon and waited for Kamek.

"Mommy made lunch for us," he announced. "We should all go to the kitchen."

Rosalina had indeed prepared a meal, consisting of steamed potatoes, carrots and onion soup, as well as salmon rolls for the meat eaters. She had wanted to take part in the meal as she was so excited about Kamek's friends. Polari insisted that she didn't, to let Kamek do his thing.

"Honey, that was delicious," Kammy said with a blissful sigh. "But I couldn't eat another bite."

Everybody prepared to scrape the leftovers in the garbage. Kamek sat up. "Hey, hey! Wait a minute!"

He took up some carrot skin from the waste bucket. "This is our science project."

"Garbage?" Yoshi asked.

"Carrots?" Luma suggested.

Kamek shook his head. "No; we're gonna plant a honeybell tree."

Kammy pondered. "That's not scientific!"

"I know, but you didn't let me finish." He looked around on the kitchen table. "Hey, where's the honeybell I put out as an example?"

"Sorry," Koo said bashfully with his mouth full of food.

Kamek groaned. "Anyway; our project is to introduce a new kind of fruit to the island. I've read some about the honeybell, and it's warm enough on the island. By planting a tree we're gonna prove that introducing new species isn't always a bad thing."

There was some discussion, but seeing as none of the others had a better idea, they agreed. They went to the garden, where they retrieved gardening tools. Kamek also brought a covered cage.

"I think I know where we could plant the tree," Kammy said. "There's a patch of…"

But before she could finish, someone interrupted. It was Toad, pointing at them from a tree branch. He was sitting in the tree with Eudicot and the rest of Group One.

"If it isn't "twosies"," he mocked. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Koo said timidly.

"_Really_? I think you're off to start your project. Why do you even bother trying? You'll fail anyway!"

Kammy tightened her fists. "Oh yeah? Our project is totally _rad_. Yours will never be as rad as ours."

"We'll see, Blondie," Toad blew her a raspberry, and she blew him one back.

* * *

There was an old waterfall hidden deep in the forest without trees. The soil was soft and humid, and the sun reached it all day. Kamek put down the cage and opened it, much to the surprise and shock of the others. He ignored them.

Priscilla had grown out of every shoe box, milk crate and basket Kamek had placed her in, thanks to all the delicious food and warm, dry environment he had ensured for her. She was almost as big as a Yoshi, with pearlescent pink skin and two powerful jaws full of scary-looking teeth. She wasn't a threat, though. As a result of Kamek's loving care, she was completely tame and very devoted to him.

"Priscilla, these are my friends," Kamek patted her on the head; which she enjoyed very much. "They are nice kids."

The others still looked frightened, because they couldn't understand that the wheezing and hoarse whistling sounds she made were words.

Kamek held out a grape, and she took it. "Priscilla, we were wondering if you would do a favor for us," he said kindly. She looked up.

"Could you please dig one of your holes for us? It needs to be as big as you, and as deep as two of me."

Priscilla butted her head against his hand. "Anything for you, sir," she said happily and got to work immediately.

"If we mix the dirt that she digs up with some of these food scraps, we can attract worms," Koo said. "It said so in that soil book on the Observatory."

"The worms will fertilize the ground around the seed." Yoshi opened the bag of lunch scrapings. Kamek made sure Priscilla was done digging and back from the hole before the bag was emptied; otherwise she might have eaten all of it.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said and scratched her where her ears would have been. "When we get back home, I'm giving you a bath."

While she napped, the other children filled the hole with food scraps, then earth, and so on. Koo put a honeybell seed in the hole before adding the final layer of soil on top.

"There's still more food left," Kammy said as she returned with a stone pot full of water from the pond.

"We'll use that to fertilize the tree with in time. We should build something to keep it safe." Kamek's bespectacled eyes fell on some large rocks by the water.

The children joined hands in building a circle of rocks to protect their homemade fertilizer. Soon, everything was done. It only took two weeks for a sapling to poke up from the ground, and the children were amazed; Kamek reckoned it had to be something in the soil.

* * *

"… The honeybell is not panasonic…"

"Parasitic," Kamek corrected,

"…So we can make orchards without it interfering with the other species on the island." Koo finished his line and blushed profusely.

"The honeybell is juicy and very nutritious, and the tastiest fruit ever." Little Kammy wrapped it up.

Mrs. Mayor was very impressed. She was the judge of the science fair, and gave Kamek's group first prize. The trophy was big enough for Kamek to hide in, and it was made of gold.

Eudicot's team didn't win anything, although their project had been amazing too; they had made a wheel spin with the use of steam to make cotton yarn. Maybe the world wasn't ready for their idea just yet.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Rosalina said. She had come to see the fair like all the other parents.

"Thanks, mom." Kamek looked at the trophy. "But I think it's unfair that Mrs. Mayor didn't say anything about the other first graders' invention." He sighed. "It's more fun to have friends than prizes."

Rosalina sighed, then her eyes fell on the trophy, and she had an idea. She waved her wand over the gold cup. Instead of Group A 1st Place it now read Fuzzy Fields First Grade 1st place.

"Now it can belong to your entire class." She smiled at her son's happy expression, and he ran off to show the other more despondent contestants. They all lightened up, and Kamek and Eudicot did their first happy dance in months.

As for the honeybell tree? Years later it would be planted outside the twins' house, as a symbol of hospitality, peace and friendship.


	7. Baby Kamella

**SM64: Let's see if this is AWWW enough for you ^^**

* * *

Finally, summer came, and the schools closed. Yoshi's Island once again turned into a paradise. Well, it was a paradise all year round, but now one with ripe fruits and berries as well.

One day Kamek, Eudicot and their friends decided to go down to the beach to bathe in the ocean, as it had been a very hot afternoon. They met up with Toad, Kammy and Yoshi, and Polari joined them, just for safety's sake.

Kamek rolled his eyes at Yoshi. "Are you taking that thing to the beach?"

"That thing" was an egg Yoshi and Toad had found in the forest; half-way dug into the dirt. That meant that it had been abandoned by its mother. Yoshi insisted that he had laid the egg himself; a claim that Toad had discredited, due to a) the egg being found in the mud, b) the egg not having any colored dots, meaning it was a Koopa egg, and c) Yoshi being a boy. Yoshi didn't listen and wherever he went, the egg followed him obediently.

Koopa and Yoshi eggs have a will of their own, even before they're ever born. If the mother doesn't eat well enough, is nervous, or in a cold or noisy environment, the egg will be impossible for her to lay. The two last things go for hatching as well. But an egg that is loved and kept warm at night doesn't have to be carried around; it follows the mother, or in this case, the person it becomes attached to.

But one day Yoshi had to go somewhere his parents didn't let him take the egg. He therefore went to the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina was sitting on the terrace in a wicker sun lounger, reading a novel in the shade of a beach parasol. She sat up as Yoshi approached her.

"Good afternoon, Yoshi," she said mildly. "What brings you here?"

"Is Eudicot home?" Yoshi tried to ignore the scrumptious fruit bowl on the garden table.

"No, I'm afraid she's up in the mountain gathering herbs for her medicine cabinet. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well..," Yoshi picked up the egg and showed it to her. "My parents and I are going to the mountains too, and it's too cold to bring my egg there, so I was hoping that Eudicot could keep an eye on it. But if she's not home…"

Rosalina looked at the egg, and then her eyes fell on the door to the Library. "Don't worry, Yoshi. I know a perfect sitter for your egg."

"You do?" Yoshi brightened up.

"I do. Just enjoy your trip." Rosalina wandered over to the library with the egg.

* * *

"Why do_ I_ have to look after the stupid egg?" Kamek was indignant. "If Yoshi can't look after it, that that's too bad, but it's not my fault."

"I know you and Yoshi aren't on the best of terms, that's why I did it," Rosalina said. "But if he sees that you take good care of his egg, maybe he'll give you a second chance.

"I don't care about second chances. And by the way; the Yoshis are insufferable." He crossed his arms.

"Kamek! That's a horrible thing to say. You're taking care of the egg, and that's final. It'll only be for two weeks, and in that time both Yoshi and Eudicot will return." Rosalina put the egg on the table and set course for the door.

Kamek ignored the egg all morning, but after lunch it caught his eye as the sun was now shining directly at it. It was, in fact, beautiful. It was deep purple and shimmering like a giant gem. It was heavy, too. But the lower side was smudged.

"Oh, my!" Kamek took out a handkerchief and sat down on his bed with it. "Now, let's see…" He rubbed the spots away. But out of nowhere, the egg cracked! Now there was a big hole in it!

Kamek dropped the egg in fright. "Mommy! Mommy!" He screamed and ran out, and right into her as she was not very far away.

"What is it, son?"

"I broke the egg! I broke egg! There's a big hole in it!"

Rosalina opened the door to Kamek's study. She had expected to find a shattered egg and albumen all over the floor; instead, the egg had been very neatly split at the middle. There was a tiny little creature sitting in the bottom half, with the other half on its head.

"What is it?" Kamek asked with his sleeves covering his face. "Is it gross and baby limbs all over the place?"

Rosalina lifted the baby Koopa up from the floor. "It's a girl, Kamek. Take a look."

The little one looked up at her. "Mama?" She said in a tiny, tiny voice.

But the large, blue person didn't feel like Mama, or smell like Mama. Therefore, the baby started crying. Rosalina remember the noise; it sounded just like Kamek when he was that age.

The infant stopped the moment she laid eyes on him. She beckoned; demanding that she'd be transferred to him instead.

"Mama." She sighed, delighted.

Kamek had been told that when he and Eudicot were babies, they had been adorable, soft and fragrant little angels. Their mother must have lied, he thought, as these adjectives did not apply to this baby. She was wet and gooey, with clingy hands and pieces of eggshell stuck to her skin. And she smelled like kidney pie.

"You should bathe her and make her something to eat," Rosalina said. A lot of old feelings were surging through her, but Kamek was simply disgusted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but first you should give her a name."

Kamek shook his head. "How about Ugly-Butt?"

"A nice name, son." Rosalina disguised a smile. "Like Dana, or Ashley, or Camilla."

Kamek nodded. "OK; 'Kamella' it is. Whatever."

"Mama," Kamella muttered and rested her hand on Kamek's shoulder. He cringed. "No, I'm not your Mama. Someone else is, and I can't wait for them to return home."

* * *

Baby Kamella loved the bath, and sat, completely still in the tub as Kamek washed her. She looked at him, and bared her milk fangs in an attempt to make him do the same. But he didn't, and she stopped too when he frowned at her. All children hate disappointing their parents, even the very small ones, who doesn't understand exactly how the world works just yet.

She loved Star Bits. Kamek put her on the bench and fed her Bit after Bit.

Kamek wiped her mouth. "My, you're greedy. No wonder you're so fat."

Kamella burped, and her "Mama" cringed once again as he had to wipe spitty-up from her chin. Kamek lifted her up, intent on taking her to his study again, when he felt a sudden, wet, warm stain spread across the front of his robe. He looked down. Baby Kamella had a look of bliss on her little face; she had relieved herself all over Kamek's clothes.

Rosalina knocked on her son's door and went in as he read a book on Ginkgo trees. "I found this in the broom closet." She held up Kamella, who was obliviously sucking her thumb.

"Mama!" she exclaimed happily when she saw Kamek. He frowned again.

"I'm _not_ your Mama!" He hissed, shut the door and stuck her in there with the china and board games.

Rosalina was working on a comet chart as Polari came floating by, holding Baby Kamella by the diaper.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this one was in the china hutch eating Parcheesi pawns."

"Kamek's room," she said without even looking up.

The Mageling had just been to the kitchen to make a cup of tea when he returned to find Kamella on the floor, playing Mikado with all of his carefully collected and catalogued plant samples. He had never been so angry in his life. He grabbed Baby Kamella by the arm and dragged out of his room.

"Leave me alone!"

He pushed her out and slammed the door shut right in her face. Kamella was very upset. Her arm hurt; very much, but that wasn't the worst.

She tried to shout. "Mama!"

Kamek ignored her for a long time; thinking she would give up. Kamella didn't give up, and soon, she started to weep again. The sound was unbearable; such is the wail of tiny Koopas.

When Kamek opened the door, she was still weeping.

"What's wrong? He asked. "Why are you crying?"

Kamella covered her eyes. No wonder; the sun was setting and it was stinging her eyes.

"Oh, my." Kamek lifted her into his arms, and she immediately calmed down. Mama's robe was so soft and warm, and it smelled like Star Bits.

"You can borrow my sister's spare for a while. She hates them anyway."

"Mama," the baby replied.

"No, I keep telling you that I'm not your Mama-"

Kamella was resolute. "Mama." She put her head on his chest, and rubbed her snout against the soft fabric. Kamek sighed.

"Alright then. 'Mama' it is." He scoffed. "I don't even like you, you know that?"

Kamek left his books on the desk for the rest of the day, and decided that instead of letting Baby Kamella wear nothing but a diaper, he would make a dress for her in purple velvet.

"This should keep you warm," he said, and tied the lace in her back. "And this should keep your head from becoming burned; you know, until you're old enough to wear a real hat."

He had made a matching bonnet with white lace. Even though she was just a baby, she seemed to adore being dressed up.

"Here you go. You can sleep in this basket until Yoshi comes for you."

Kamek gave her a bottle of milk with a little honey in it, just like Rosalina used to give him and Eudicot before bedtime those days they had been behaving well. Of course, this meant that some time during the night, he would have to change her diaper again, but it was OK.

* * *

A while later, Rosalina came into the study, as she was wondering why her son hadn't gone to bed yet. She found him sitting next to the sleeping Kamella.

"It's so weird," Kamek said. "Why can't I stop staring at her?"

Rosalina smiled and sat down on the other side of the basket. "That's exactly what I did when you and Eudicot were babies. I could sit there for hours on end, looking at you, because you were so adorable." She rubbed Kamella's hand. "Did you make her that dress? That was so thoughtful of you."

"I was mean to her, mommy. I grabbed her arm so hard and I pushed her away. And still she called me "Mama".

Rosalina nodded. "That's how forgiving little children are. And I'm so glad you've experienced it now. One day you will have little ones of your own, and then you'll know never to take a child's love for granted."

Kamek looked at the sleeping baby, and he already knew.


	8. A Rose By Another Name And All That Jazz

**SM64: Of course it is a big event in a child's life. And your suggestion is excellent, and very useful. Thank you darling :)**

**The rest of you: Thank you for your reviews. Everybody loves getting reviews! ^^**

* * *

One evening Rosalina took her children down to the docks. Eudicot was beaming.

"Are we going to set up lobster traps?"

"No, honey; today we're going to meet some new people." Rosalina sat down on her knees and leant her hands on her children's shoulders. "These are very nice people, but they come from a planet that isn't; ruled by a Koopa who is very evil. Remember to never mention it. Just ask them personal things, about their living, or former homestead, and anything you can think of."

"Why?" Kamek asked.

"Because this will be your common task from now on. To greet legal immigrants and make them feel welcome." Rosalina handed them paper to write on. "The more you get to know them, the better."

Eudicot assumed the role as welcome wagon with a smile; Kamek more guarded, as he knew the real motivation was to debunk any of this evil Koopa King's potential spies. Not that he pointed fingers at his mother for it, in any way. Everyone in the Mushroom Galaxy knew that King Koopa destroyed everything he got his bloodstained scaly claws in.

The Koopas were sitting on the docks, savoring every inch of the beautiful Yoshi's Island. They rose to their feet when they saw Rosalina and her children.

"Good evening," Rosalina said calmly and reached her hand out. The Koopas didn't understand the gesture; instead thinking that she was after their belongings.

"You're not in any danger," Eudicot flew up in front and held her hands out, a sign of peace. Like everyone who saw Eudicot for the first time, the Koopas were enticed. The male worked up the courage to talk first.

"It's pretty," he said and grabbed her by the feet. "Where can I get one for my kids?"

Kamek was used to saving his sister from people's rough-handed curiousity. He waved his ruby but before he could give the Koopa got butter fingers, his wife smacked the grabby Koopa over the hands, and he let Eudicot go.

"Thank you, Madame." Eudicot straightened her pinafore and cleared her throat before starting her part of the survey. While she took care of the mother and three children, Kamek had his hands full with the father, who wasn't actually a comet scientist.

"What's your last name, sir?" The Mageling asked.

"It's not "Sir"; it's _this_." the Koopa gave him the luggage tag from his bota bag, as he himself couldn't spell. Kamek raised his eyebrow, and couldn't avoid a slight sarcasm.

"Your name's 'Dafuq'?"

"We pronounce it 'Dafook', actually." His wife said. She and her children were done with the health questionnaire and now they lined up next to the head of their family; Mr. Dafuq. Kamek knew that sooner or later the Yoshis were going to hear this and they would be the first to make a punchline out of the Dafuqs... unique family name. But not if he could forestall them.

"Is there any other name you could go by?"

"_Kamek_!" His sister whispered indignantly. She smiled at the Dafuqs. "Would you please excuse us for a moment?"

"This is not about me being afraid of different cultures, Eudicot," Kamek whispered furiously. "Don't you remember how Pink Yoshi managed to slowly turn my name from "Kamek" to "Scabies"?"

"So what? Remember what he turned Sioux's name into?"

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Dafuq interrupted them. She was a lot more perceptive than her absent-minded husband.

Kamek turned to her and chose his words with much care. "Mrs... Dafuq. It's never an easy way to say this, but... Your name. The language we speak on Yoshi Island..."

"Which isn't superior to any other language in any way," Eudicot interjected.

"Makes the pronounciation of your name have some unfortunate connotations. For your own sake it would be best if you found a different name. Just for a while."

The Dafuqs discussed it for a while. Kamek's impression was that the children were unassuming and dutiful, while the father was the open-minded (and ditzy) adventurer whose wanderlust had delivered them from King Koopa, and the wife the level-headed mediator who kept the family together, and could read and write. It was fascinating in that they all had a role to play, and none was more important than the other.

"My wife and I have decided to abide by your law." Mr. Dafuq ceremoniously bowed to the twins.

"Good job, Kamek," Eudicot said dryly and pushed her brother in the shoulder.

"And this is our new name." Mrs. Dafuq handed them the luggage tag. "Dafuq" had been crossed out, and the tag now read: "The Daphook Family".

Kamek smiled and nodded approvingly. "Excellent! Now let's all hope you can get used to this major change."

The Daphook family immediately started building a little house for themselves on top of the round cliffs, where the waves couldn't reach them. Kamek and Eudicot helped them by making windows and doors, and Polari held the lantern for them. He always kept an eye on them.

"I love woodwork," Kamek said as he put the freshly hammered kitchen door in its hinges without the use of his bruised, bandaged thumbs.

"Me too." Eudicot was helped placing the windowsills straight by the two Daphook children. "Don't you just wish the Observatory would never leave the Mushroom Planet and just stay here forever?"

Kamek nodded. "Mhm. That way we could build cottages every day."

"And climb trees..."

"And pick conch shells!"

The two little Koopas laughed and shared their memories while working. Polari looked closely. The twins seemed to love physical labor. It kept them from bickering, they cooperated, and had fun at the same time as they were making new accomplishments together. In a matter of days they had built a two-story cottage with a pantry, scullery and outhouse. All Koopas understand physical work, as it is simpler to hunt, gather food and build houses than knowing things. It is also very important for them to have a simple set of rules and to form tribes. Loneliness is not an option for them. They thrive on feeling useful and appreciated, no matter how simple their lives may be.

Polari could see that the twins were no longer infants, and that it wouldn't be long until they would want to assume their place in this life. It was wonderful, but sad; very sad. He wondered how Rosalina would take it when her children made their choices.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it would have been too long if I joined it with the chapter that follows. Nobody likes too long chapters; that's something all fan fiction writers should keep in mind. It's OK to write a long story, but it's better to divide the material into shorter, more consise chapters. I'll remember to do that in the future. ^^**


	9. Little Fang Lost

**This here chapter, and the one following it, was conceived by StoryMaster64. And sweet it is!^^**

* * *

Kamek sat by the kitchen table, eating his dinner slowly while listening to the instructions. While spelunking in the Chomp Rock Cave, he had discovered a large gem caked in with dried clay and dirt. He didn't think much of it at first, as it had only been in the way of him digging a funnel-like nest for the ever-growing and ever-peckish Priscilla. She was now bigger than her master, yet fiercely loyal only to him. She ate her body weight in fruit and vegetables every day. The food supply on the Comet Observatory was no problem; the kitchen's pantries were magical and always refilled themselves with everything but chocolate. But Kamek could no longer find a big enough bed for her, and she needed to start gathering her own food soon.

But the gem had told him not to throw it in the lake. It had said: "Hold, young one! I am not someone to be tossed aside. Spare me from darkness and I will illuminate you." Kamek had never heard such poppycock, but he decided to grant the rock this wish. He didn't throw it in the lake, just washed off the dirt there to find the gem being clear, and completely round; a Sunstone, called "crystal ball" by Humans and Yoshis, despite the fact that Sunstones are not quartz; they're corundum. They are very rare, and until Kamek stubbed his toe on one, they hadn't been seen for thousands of years.

Kamek found that when gazing into the Sunstone, or crystal ball, it showed him things. He didn't see them in the stone itself, but it helped him envision them in his mind. Items of magic have a mind of their own and therefore a habit of becoming attached to only one person. It wouldn't share anything with Rosalina; in fact it had only given her a massive migraine, as if it punished her for being rude. It did speak to Eudicot, only for her to have terrible nightmares from which her brother couldn't save her.

It never dared to contradict Kamek, though. The Sunstone had revealed to him that his sister possessed control over white magic, while Kamek had an increasing control over black magic. The terms are not context-appropriate, as magic can't be defined as simply good or evil. The real difference between the two is how white magic is docile and earth-bound with a limited and always altruistic purpose. Black magic is issued by the universe and despite its name, does not want to be held by evil beings. It has a will of its own. In our time black magic is associated with greed, lust and world domination. In reality the sides of magic are yin and yang; they are not enemies, the one cannot exist without the other, and an attempt to separate them will always cause unimaginable destruction.

That night Kamek was listening to the crystal ball as it spoke to him of other worlds in the universe. It had a soft female voice that lulled him into a meditative state where he was aware of the teachings only.

"In your arm of the Mushroom Galaxy alone there were sixteen different planets, inhabited by an in sum of 200,000 different species. More and more appear every single of the Mushroom Planet's 26 hour days. Only about twenty three of these species are sentient and of them only fourteen with an intelligence quota over 80. These planets also see a lush and abundant appearance of flora and plant life, nourished by the sun, to provide sustenance for the planets' inhabitants. In a very distant future it will be possible for us to send excursion groups to survey these worlds, but it is predicted that in only a few years from now, scouts from said planets will arrive here…"

"Owchie!" Kamek had bitten down on a toast crust, only to feel a weird lightning bolt of pain surge through his head. He opened his mouth and touched his bleeding fang; it was loose! A little yank was enough to pull it out. It was bloody, and he could see a piece of pulp hanging out from it.

"Oh, no!" He was about to panic, then he realized there was only one thing to do. Eudicot could heal injuries; maybe she could put the fang back in place.

Eudicot was in bed already, and she was looking through a picture book when Kamek stormed up into the round bed and jumped up and down with his little claws covering his mouth.

"What is it? Did you chew a clove again?"

She frowned as Kamek made a rude gesture at her. "What? That's what you normally do!"

Eudicot held her brother's tooth. "Whoa. It's so creepy."

"Don't just call it creepy, Eudicot! Put it back in my mouth!" Kamek opened his mouth wide. "You can see the hole where it goes, can't you?"

"I can, just hold on…" She held the fang between tip of her thumb and pointer, and aimed its roots for the little, red ditch in Kamek's jaw.

"Oww!"

"It won't stick," Eudicot put the tooth in the pocket of her apron. I better go get my surgical hammer." She opened her medic bag and grabbed the "surgical hammer"; a lobster mallet.

"What in the name of pasta primavera are you gonna do with a… Oh, no! No way in heck…"

"Do you want your fang back in, or not? Then sit down and be quiet; these are the doctor's orders!"

"What's all this noise?" Rosalina entered the bedroom. She wore a bathrobe and her wet hair in a towel.

"Mommy, my fang fell out, and now I can't get it back in!" Kamek jumped up; saved by the bell.

Rosalina looked perplexedly at the tooth lying on Kamek's palm. "Son, have you remembered to brush twice every day?"

"Yeah, but still my tooth fell out! What I'm gonna do; everyone will…"

"This is just a milk fang, Kamek. You're supposed to lose them."

"What?" Eudicot didn't know this either.

Rosalina sat down on her bed, and the twins climbed up after. She wiped the tears from her son's cheeks. "Oh, Kamek, please don't cry."

While her daughter Eudicot was thick-skinned and sanguine, Kamek was glum and often cried when things didn't go his way. Despite being clever he often acted immature. That's why he needed the most attention. It had been that way since the twins were babies.

"You should put this tooth under your pillow." Rosalina buffed it against her sleeve and gave it back to her son.

"Why?" Both twins asked.

"You'll see," Rosalina said with a clever smile.

But the twins had not become the smartest kids in class by not asking questions. Rosalina realized that she would have to reveal everything.

"Have you ever heard about the tooth fairies?"

Kamek frowned. No, he had not. And he hadn't seen any either.

"Well, they are from Subcon. A lot of fantastical beings live there. But they can always be found where there are children, as they collect their baby teeth when they no longer need them."

"What are they doing with a bunch of dead teeth?" Kamek asked.

"I don't know, dear; no one does. But they don't just steal your teeth. They leave behind a Yoshi Coin for you."

None of this made sense to Kamek. But he placed the tooth under his pillow before going to bed. It was so strange not having both of his fangs; his face felt crooked. He couldn't sleep, and when he didn't sleep, neither did Eudicot.

"Kamek, please close your eyes; I'm so tired."

"No, not tonight. For tonight we catch the tooth fairy."

"What? Oh, brother, get over it."

"No; I won't get over it. How dare that stupid tooth fairy steal my teeth?"

"Mommy said she wasn't stealing your teeth. Do you get a whole Yoshi coin every day?"

Kamek growled. "I can't drain honey bells with coins, Eudicot! I need both my teeth!"

Koopas aren't venomous, and all species of Koopa are frugivores. The more intelligent ones do eat meat, but as with Real World turtles, they can suffer protein poisoning. That's why they have fangs to drain juice from fruits and berries.

He pouted.

"I'm getting my fang back. And I'm gonna snatch that tooth fairy when she gets here."


	10. The Three Judges

**A sad chapter. I cried a little when I wrote it; I'll admit that. Read it and find out why.**

* * *

One day, after a long morning of diving in the ocean with Eudicot and his friends, Kamek returned home to the Observatory. He had promised to meet his sister by the meadow later to play hide and seek in the tall grass. He went to the kitchen, took some sandwiches from the cold storage and set course for the plain when Rosalina came out from the library.

"Oh, Kamek-dear; there you are," she said. "We have some guests that would love to meet you."

"That's nice; Mommy, but I promised Eudicot I'd meet her by the Fire Flowers." Kamek hated being presented to visitors. They came from all over the galaxy to see the Gemini displaying their powers.

"She's here, too; with the wives of the visitors. And Kamek…" She lowered her voice; knowing how her son felt about strangers. "Please be very courteous. These men are held in the highest regard where they are from."

The visitors were Koopas; Gaia, Limbo and Styx. Where they came from they were known as The Three Judges, as when they worked together their ability to rule justly became superior, much like when Kamek and Eudicot shared their dreams. They sat on the railing outside the bedroom, talking together in the Old Language.

"To find housing, there is still hope," Gaia said. He was the tiniest of them, yet the oldest.

"Where housing is, is hopefully located nearby," Limbo replied. He was tall and thin, and the youngest, as well as the kindest one.

"To dwell in said nearby housing, too long time is not wanted it to take." Styx shook his fist. He was the middle eldest, and also the heaviest. He wore a badly-fitted judicial wig.

"Gentlekoopas," Rosalina said politely. "This is my son Kamek. He is the one you have come here to see."

The Three Judges looked at little Kamek, who shifted where he stood.

"The male- born of the Gemini," Gaia said. He was the first Judge to speak, as he was the oldest.

"The Gemini child of the stronger sex," Limbo nodded.

"The Star Twin that is the child of the Blue World's star." Styx agreed. In the Old language, the word for "boy" is "Child of the Blue World's Star", and "girl" is "child of the Blue World's Moon". It's a very confusing language, and Kamek felt a headache coming.

"Sir, sir, and sir," he said, and bowed with his hands together in front of him. "I'm honored."

"Come," Limbo waved at him. Kamek approached him cautiously, as most people couldn't help but to pinch his cheeks. Instead, Limbo, who had always wanted a son of his own, took him up on the railing next to him. The others shook their heads in disparagement.

"Sweetie," Rosalina returned with more tea, "The Judges say they would love for you to spend this month with them on the Mushroom Planet. They just arrived with a large assembly of their people and they would like to learn more about Mushroom culture."

Kamek had read about the Judges in his history books; on their native planet they were known as "Magikoopas". Apparently he and Eudicot were related to them somehow.

Magikoopas were a little clique of Troopas who specialized in making potions and using crystal balls and pools of water to predict the future. Sometimes they managed to get something right, but mostly they were wasting their time since they didn't have any magic powers of their own; every right potion or insight were arbitrary and coincidental. But they were very intelligent, and enjoyed the respect of several peoples.

"Peers, I, Limbo, propose that we speak to the child of the Blue World's Star in his native tongue, that the Gemini-born of the stronger sex may understand us; we talk like him who was brought to Star Breeze, the way he talks to his peers."

Kamek rubbed his temples. Yes; clearly a migraine.

"Agreed," Gaia and Styx said in unison. They turned to Kamek.

"Now, you follow us to Mushroom Planet. We study life there; find a place for people that soon joins us."

Their voices didn't "float" as well in the Latin that was spoken aboard the Observatory. But it had less nonsense in it. The Old Language, when used correctly, starts with addressing someone, either by name or with a term such as "Peer", "Friend" or other noun or pronoun. The sentence's topic is always repeated three times in different ways and with different adjectives, with a poised and very friendly tone, and when perfectly executed, the sentence always ends with the noun the sentence started with. When you're used to talking like this, conjugating verbs in other languages is nearly impossible.

Kamek took his wand and followed the Judges. He was hoping for this month to be interesting.

Interesting, indeed. The Judges had a pteranodon – bird they called Radar, but they never rode him when going places, they used their legs; the bird serving as a mule. Everywhere, from the glacier fields to the lava lands, mountain areas and deserts… And when they stopped for the night and Kamek thought he was done hoofing it, he was expected to make dinner for the three lunkheads as well. They ate – a lot, and very messily, and Kamek had to try to figure out how to get tomato pie out of stoat.

At night they slept by the fire, while Kamek crept under Radar's wing. The bird was bigger than a horse, and so warm it could have turned a small lake into a hot tub. He was very nice too, and almost didn't snore if he was scratched on his belly before bedtime, too.

But in time, Kamek got used to all the walking. While Gaia and Styx were always preoccupied; talking and walking too fast, Limbo would always wait for little Kamek, holding his hand over rough, rocky patches and make sure that he got enough to eat. The more Kamek matured, the more he liked listening to the Judges discuss justice, laws of different worlds, and what legacy they wanted to leave behind.

Sometimes Kamek would take out his crystal ball as well, and they would listen to it together; although Kamek had to translate some of the orb's wisdom.

The fall was coming rapidly, and when it became too cold for Kamek to spend the night under the open sky; even with Radar's right wing as a blanket, the Judges allowed him to return home to Rosalina.

"Sweetheart," she whispered into his head while giving him a warm, warm hug. Kamek held around her shoulders; because her dress was so soft, and she smelled like Star Bits.

"It's so good to have you home."

It was nice to see Eudicot too. Her summer had been just as demanding as his, as the wives of the Judges had demanded that she learned how to cook, sew and keep a nice house, as well as many new arts of medicine she didn't even know of.

That winter they returned to the Mushroom Planet. Once every month The Judges and their wives came to talk to Rosalina. In the beginning Kamek thought nothing of it, but as the weeks passed, she seemed sadder for every time the Koopas left the Library.

* * *

And when spring came, Rosalina took her children for a walk in the very young Forever Forest. She watched as her children played, flitted around and gathered flowers for her, like they did every spring.

Rosalina's resolve betrayed her, and she had to sit down on a rock by the creek. She rested her arms in her lap and sighed heavily, still with the peach blossom Kamek had given her, in her hair.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

Eudicot flew over to her mother, and Kamek followed.

The week before the Judges had revealed to Rosalina how the Comet Observatory was about to go into orbit around the Mushroom and Milky Way Galaxy; one lap taking a hundred years. Also that the Gemini were destined to spend the rest of their long, long lives with the tribe of Koopas the Judges had rescued from the Reactor Galaxy. According to Gaia's calculations, Rosalina would meet her children twelve more times during their respective life spans; once every 100th June.

Rosalina put her arms around their shoulders as they sat on each side of her, and they buried their little faces in her lap. She was crying; but they were tears of pride and happiness, as they had both agreed to fulfill their destiny.

The same night as the Observatory was leaving the Mushroom Planet for good, they said their final goodbyes. But Kamek got cold feet.

He clung to his mother's neck and wept, and his tears moistened her collar.

"Please don't leave us, Mommy." He was trembling, and so frightened; who'd think that leaving one's home and only family could be so hard?

"Oh, Kamek; please don't make this even harder." Rosalina lovingly wrapped his wool cloak tightly around his shoulders. "You… You know this is how it has to be." She was fighting; really struggling not to cry herself.

"Re… Remember what I said about being lonely? The little song we made?"

Kamek wiped his little face with his sleeve. "Beyond the moon, above the clouds, across the night sky, wherever you are…"

"…I'm always watching over you from beyond the stars." Rosalina embraced Kamek and Eudicot.

She whispered: "I'm so grateful that you filled my life with love, and I always thank infinity and all its forces every day for letting me be your mother. And – and…" Rosalina took several deep breaths before continuing; "You don't have to worry. The Judges are here, and they care about the both of you. And Radar will be with you, so you'll never be alone."

"But we love _you_, Mommy." Kamek sobbed into her arms.

"I know, sweetheart. I can feel it in my heart."

Rosalina looked at the mountains; the sun was almost setting, and the Observatory would soon leave into space. She hugged her children one last time, wiped Kamek's face again, and kissed them.

"Never forget that you're my children. Always stay together; don't let anything tear you apart."

"We won't, Mommy," Eudicot said as she held hands with her brother. "We'll see you soon!" She smiled, and Kamek waved. Rosalina vanished in a ray of light, along with the Comet Observatory, and it was only the starry sky left where they had both been.

Kamek ran up the top of the hill. "Mommy!" He cried at the heaven. "Mommy; please come back!"

Eudicot, having pity on her brother, held around him and let him cry. He did for a while, before coming with her to the little village they were building. It didn't take him long to return to his normal, kind self again, and he was just as helpful as everybody else when it came to building, farming and playing.

But at night, when the twins slept under Radar's wings, Kamek dreamt about his mother. And he always cried at night, in his sleep, for many years.


	11. Golden Koopas

**Well, it's been a while, I know. But here's a new chapter. Enjoy! Let's skip ahead a few years and see how Kamek and his sister is doing. To get a better picture of the timeline, read How to Make a Dark Land Quilt. It's a simple, enjoyable story that rehashes Kamek's early life.  
**

* * *

Kamek put the last load of dirty dishes into the large tub and reached for the dishcloth. So far his summer had consisted of landscaping, weeding, making bricks, harvesting summer foods, keeping orphans away from the well, fishing out orphans from the bottom of the well, and making the well orphan-safe.

"I found these glasses behind the tribune," Eudicot said. She was as always happy and diligent, much unlike her grudging, moody brother who wanted nothing more than to sit in the shade with a cold drink and a good book.

"Great," Kamek grumbled.

"Oh, don't be so glum, brother!" She loved teasing him, but only when she could conceal the jokes between good news. "After this we're starting completely new and exciting tasks!"

"Really?" Kamek brightened up. After arranging, overseeing and cleaning up the town's annual autumn picnic he was more than thankful for a change of scenery. "What will we be doing? Some reef dicing? Gang infiltration? A dangerous yet entertaining quest through a gorgeous world to save a kidnapped princess?"

Eudicot looked at her brother as if he had gone mad, and tapped her foot awkwardly into the ground. "No, um, actually today we bathe the elderly."

"What?!" Kamek exclaimed.

* * *

It turned out that the Medikoopa sisterhood had rented Petalburg Spa, situated in a cave with geothermally heated pools and invited all the seniors for a day of pampering that included lunch, dinner and drinks, free of charge, as many of the senior citizens had left their valuables behind upon fleeing the Reactor Galaxy.

"… And that's my grand-daughter," the very old, shaking male Koopa showed Kamek a bottle cap he had obviously mistaken for a portrait miniature. "She's ugly as the wrong end of an iguana, but my, she can cook."

"Um, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Kamek said as he tried to help the old man into the bathing parlor for the thirtieth time. He was barely able to stand, and not the upright kind.

In their younger years, very few ailments trouble the Koopas, but when they are older, arthritis is very common. Also, most of them become… a little soft in the brain.

Eudicot could heal some of their pain, but found out that it was better to join the elderly together and spoil them a little so they could be happy in each other's company.

"This is nonsense," Kamek whispered as his sister landed next to him. He was not at all comfortable with the idea of scrubbing the shell of a wrinkled old bag.

"Don't say that," Eudicot said as she handed him his tools. "This is one of the most important jobs we can do."

"How come?"

Eudicot sharpened her pedicure knife against a rock. "Have you ever bathed an elderly person before, Kamek?" she asked with a clever smile.

Kamek shuddered. "No."

"Well, if you had, you'd known that they greatly appreciate being looked after.

The Koopa Kamek was in charge of was looking at one of the ladies in her golden years. She smiled back.

"Besides, it's a very good deed, and we should always appreciate and respect our elders. Good luck." Eudicot turned to the waiting crowd of senior Koopas. "OK, gentlemen! Time for your annual bath!"

They immediately livened up. One of them reached for his cane and false teeth. "Oh! I go first!"

Kamek decided to man up and helped the old Koopa sit down into the pool.

"Oh my," he said blissfully. "This is so nice."

There were three others sitting in the pool who were being taken care of by seemingly unhesitant teenage Koopas.

"Arm up, please," Kamek said as he lathered the loofah in with the Medikoopas' special moisturizing soap.

"You have such young, strong hands," the Koopa said as he looked at Kamek, almost admiring him. "Why don't you hold it up for me?"

Kamek held up the withered arm and started scrubbing his sunken armpit very carefully. The upside to all this was that the Koopa had enough things to ramble about to keep the event from feeling awkward.

"Oh, your hands are so warm." It was unsettling how much the old bag enjoyed this. "When I was your age I had just as strong and warm hands. And I used them to work the fields by day and by night I held all the girls at the mud pit dance!"

"I bet you did." Kamek washed the Koopa's head without actually touching it. The scalp looked like it was made from the same stuff as a donkey's hoofs; just coarser.

"Oh, Kamek!" Eudicot waved at him from the other side of the pool. "You use the salt scrub for that."

So he had to touch it anyways. The women of the tribe collected salt at the beaches they passed on their treks, and mixed it with palm or olive oil to clean and soften their scales.

Kamek took a handful and worked it into the old Koopa's head. The aspiring wizard also noticed that the skin on the shoulders was dry. So he decided to take care of them as well.

"That feels fantastic." It could have been Kamek's imagination, but it seemed as though the elderly Koopa was breathing easier. "Don't be shy, now; use some fingertips!"

Kamek applied some more pressure. He was not considering a career as a spa therapist for the elderly just yet.

"When I started… to grow up I got this painful aching in my joints. My wife said to me; "Oh, Koover, you're no longer eighty." And then she rubbed my shoulders so I could sleep at night and don't feel pain."

"That was very nice of her, Kamek said and rinsed off the salt. "Does she still do that?"

"Well, no," Koover said. "She died ten years ago. It was alright. She was grown-up too and very tired. But it's sad. First time I met her was when we were just trooplings still wearing our shells as pantaloons. It was after all the style back then. We had a fight about who could eat the most peaches. She ate three peaches. I had four, but then I got sick. She argued that it didn't count if I didn't hold it down. The following year she was crowned Miss Apricot! How is that for paradox! Ten years after that I found out that she had been betrothed to me since birth. Her parents had paid a dowry of six tasty mushrooms, so she had no choice. She was pretty, _and_ she could talk. You just don't see that kind of brides these days. She cooked all my meals with real butter and not this soy oil crud; she washed my clothes and kept our house clean as whistle. And at night she called me her peachy jellybean, while we-"

Kamek cleared his throat.

"Well, anyways," Koover continued, "She's gone. It was sad, but I'm over it, more or less. I live in a big house, you see, sometimes it seems so _very_ big."

Kamek did understand after a while. It actually dawned on him as he was removing hard, dead skin from the soles of Koover's feet. He was too young to imagine how hard it must be to suddenly having to go to bed alone after a century of being loved every day and called "peachy jellybean" in the process. But he did feel for the old man. Then he remembered something.

"That lady you greeted earlier today. Who is she?"

This question caught Koover off-guard. He actually blushed. "Oh, you mean Hazel? I met her at the pear blossom festival last year. She knits nice socks."

"Why don't you take her to the Dusty Cartridge?" Kamek asked as he combed Koover's eyebrows. The Dusty Cartridge was the finest restaurant in Petalburg – it had a wooden floor instead of a dirt one, "Rumor has it that they have started Early Bird specials. They have chicken, fish, even that prune thingie you grown up people like…"

"Oh, I couldn't. Hazel is a widow, and I don't want to bother her."

Kamek dried Koover off and helped him put on a lovely, soft bathrobe. "Give her a chance. Ask her out. If you don't, I will."

* * *

"Well," Eudicot said as she oversaw the mass of old Koopas in the spa's cafeteria. Some were eating, others were talking and playing board games while a group of never-to-be grandmothers pinched the toddler Kamella's chubby little cheeks. "You still think the elderly are gross?"

Kamek had his eyes on Koover, who had dared to engage in conversation with Hazel, who had on a navy blue muumuu that actually fitted her well. Kamek had never imagined that senior women could be just as elegant, if not more so, than young women.

"No," he answered and went into the kitchen to bring out more snacks for the spa clients.

Koover felt more alive than he had for decades as he sat down with Hazel. He wondered if he would knit him a pair of socks one day.

* * *

**So, my dear Lumas. Have you helped your elderly lately? You should. You don't have to bathe them, but you could ask if they need anything done. **


	12. Days Like Those

**Long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

But no matter how much one appreciates the elderly, the inevitable day comes when everyone goes another place. Not an unpleasant place, but still one that is far away from those we love and care about. That is why so many Toads and Koopas fear it.

Kamek sat outside the Tanooki Temple on one of the stone tables, waiting for his sister to finish examining Limbo, his old teacher and best friend.

"So what's wrong with him?" Kamek asked. Eudicot flitted over to the stone basin to wash her hands, like her mother had taught her.

There was no easy way to tell him. Kamek was somewhat squeamish about diseases and bodily functions. "He suffers viral pneumonia. At this point it's not the volume of phlegm in his lungs or the semi-solid sebaceous cysts that worries me, it's the high fever."

"Ewww, can't you at least warn me before you ruin my dinner?" Kamek turned pale.

"I'm sorry, brother, but as a healer I'm used to these things." She dried off her hands on a paper towel. "Kamek… I have some bad news."

She sat down next to him. "At this point there's not much neither me nor my colleagues can do for him. Obviously he's not taken his condition seriously, hence the prognosis."

Kamek hated that word. "So… How long?"

"Some time next winter." It was late October; after the harvest.

Kamek thought back. He had actually spent more time with Limbo than his sister. He was part of a group of Koopas known as the three judges. These triplets were not wizards at all; they were ordinary Koopa Troopas and as infants, no more magical than the average kitten. Yet the universe's magic; the black magic, seemed to find them perfect vessels. Limbo had the strongest psyche of the three and less affected by black magic's erratic powers. This can happen to Magikoopas too, in their very young age. Imagine an orchid stem supporting a heavy stone, he always said. Kamek could only think fondly of him, even though the studying had been hard, and Limbo was the kind of teacher that believed in support, but not assistance. "There's a reason why Koopas live long, so we have time to try and fail."

No matter how hard the lesson, Kamek always learned it in the end and never forgot.

Limbo didn't believe in classrooms either, so every fall he took Kamek with him on a four-month trek of the Rugged Mountain.

"One day, young wizard," Limbo said as he minimized his entire library and stuffed it in his shell, "We will cross Star Way and you will have a... well, more suitable wand than a jewel taped to a broken yard stick."

The fondest, and at the same time saddest memory Kamek had of his old "sensei" was of the time he introduced his aspiring understudy to the hatchery ward of the early Petalburg orphanage. The judges would spend two whole days a week in the forest in search of abandoned Toady eggs.

Toadies are Koopa Wizards, but they have no magic of their own. Instead they have propellers on their heads and can carry very heavy weight between them. No one knows for sure whether or not they're actually Magikoopas, or their own species, as a union between a male and a female Magikoopa can produce them, and Koopa Troopas also lay Toady eggs sometimes.

Toadies are always paired; the exceptional exception being Kamek and his sister. That's how the mother Magikoopa can discriminate their eggs from those of Wizards. They were seen as an omen of war and famine in the past, but they are often abandoned today also, like Baby Kamella was; in the soil, where the cold water would eventually kill them. It's been illegal to do so as long as it's been done. But that doesn't stop thousands of Koopas to continue this practice.

"Today, Kamek," Limbo said as he put on a long apron and handed a matching one to Kamek, only that was trimmed with frills. "We are in for a treat. All the twelve eggs my brothers and I found last month hatched last night. Today we can see if all are healthy."

Limbo pulled aside a curtain covering a large crate filled with blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. Little baby Toadies were sleeping, kept warm by a hovering, magic flame.

"We put glasses on them yesterday." Limbo was proud, and his face was full of love as he lifted one of the babies up. "I don't get why Koopas hate on these little miracles."

"I do," Kamek pouted. "They're good for nothing and eat too much."

"Every creature is good for something, Kamek." The Koopa Troopa rubbed his snout against the little one's cheek; perpetuating his reputation as the most soft-hearted judge. "One day you will realize how hard Toadies really work. Alright, then. Your job today is to check their health."

Kamek frowned. "Fine, I guess. How?"

Limbo placed the baby Toady back with her nest mates. "You lean over and place your head in the crate."

And Kamek did so, feeling like a complete dork.

"If the Toadies gather around your head, they are healthy. If not, they're sick and must be removed immediately." Limbo poured some water into a pot and placed it on the fire to heat up bottles.

According to him their survival instinct was so strong even newly hatched Toadies would immediately flock around a proper heat source when encountered. Only the weakest, sickest ones would not be able to do this.

Eleven of the baby Toadies curled up around Kamek's warm head and immediately calmed down. Only one didn't; one of the boy Toadies. He stayed flat on his back, with shallow breath, and blue flecks on his snout. Limbo picked him up. "I feared this," he sighed. "They are not siblings. This one's egg must have been lying in the mud for too long."

Cold water usually means instant death for Koopa eggs, although mud and clay can keep them alive for some time. But unlike many reptile species Koopas can't hibernate. Sooner or later they freeze to death, only much slower than mammals. Kamek almost smiled when he thought of all the times his mother had chased after him with a coat.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kamek asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing, as he's now your responsibility." Limbo found a little box, wrapped the little one up in a towel and placed him in it, close to the fireplace. "From tomorrow. But today I still have to teach you how to care for healthy baby Toadies." He poured one part of sugar water and two parts honeybell nectar into a bottle, screwing on the cap.

Goomba mothers used thin cider in their formulas, and while it was indeed more nutritious, Koopas didn't touch upon it. Cider was and is still banned in every Koopa society because it is associated with their origin as slaves.

"The most important thing to remember is that it's always time to feed them again. Always."

He picked up a Toady girl and she immediately started fussing, smacking her lips at the sight of food. The others were roused as well, as Kamek got close.

"Take one at a time," Limbo said as he wrangled the bottle's rubber nipple away from the nostril of the little one and into her mouth, although it seemed to serve the same purpose. Kamek had seen pigs eat more daintily.

Taking care of baby Kamella had been a good lesson in compassion, but this was different. Eleven ravenous little urchins at once, and a sick one on top of that…

"The good thing about them is that they grow up pretty fast." Limbo was able to give instructions now that the Toady girl had calmed down. "As soon as they're housebroken they can find their own food. Still, Kamek, I want you to take extra good care of them and be their friend. Like everyone else, even more so, they need a rock."

The baby Kamek was feeding was also getting limper, with a blissful look on his face.

"Oh, and this is very important." Limbo placed the baby girl on her back across his knees. "When they have finished their formula, carefully press down on their bellies."

Kamek used his palm and pressed down on the little round stomach of the smiling, blissfully ignorant Toady until it belched like a drunken sailor.

"That's the stuff." Limbo rose from the floor. "Now that they're getting drowsy, it's the best time to bathe them and change their diapers."

The dirty diapers burned more efficiently than coal.

After placing the fed and cleaned baby Toadies back into the fluffed pillows and blankets of their crate, Kamek looked at them. He wasn't too fond of babies, to be honest, but he did like to take care of those in need. And who could be in more need than a bunch of cold, hungry babies?

"Alright, then, Kamek." Limbo could now concentrate his teachings on the ill one. "I've been searching for orphaned Toadies every Sunday since I was your age. But I've never found ones in this good condition.

"But one is sick," Kamek pointed out.

"I know that, son." The judge placed the baby in his apprentice's arms. "But when my brothers and I haul so many at once usually half of them die before we can even get them warm. This is nothing short of a miracle."

The ill one didn't move, but its breath was calmer as Kamek held it; it could smell its friends on his clothes.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Kamek asked.

"I don't know, child. But if he doesn't, please don't be sad."

Kamek took the task of looking after the little sick Toady very seriously. Every day he sat with it, only barely eating and sleeping himself, while trying to convince the infant to eat. He did, just not enough to grow and get better. Kamek read to the little one, and named him Yarrow, after the flower that gives good, sweet tea.

Kamek neglected his other schoolwork and duties while mixing medicines and reading about old remedies. His magic wasn't strong enough to heal the little one, and Eudicot's healing power was still limited to healing cuts and bruises, not killing bacteria and viruses.

It was painfully obvious to everyone else that the baby Toady didn't have a snowball's chance in a bonfire. But it was even more painful to see Kamek not wanting to realize this. He cradled the little one, or read to it as it slept in Eudicot's antique bread basket.

One morning Kamek came to the orphanage, where Limbo was waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry, child. He didn't make it."

It took very long before Kamek could stop crying enough to say: "It's my fault that he's dead."

"Kamek…" Limbo dried Kamek's eyes and snout. "You didn't do anything wrong. Someone indeed failed little Yarrow, but it was no one in our town and least of all you. Thanks to you he didn't suffer at all."

Kamek took a few minutes to soak all these new impressions up. "What do I do now?" He asked and wiped his face.

He remembered his teacher's instructions as he took out the basket of medicines.

"You take out the blue powder and draw one streak across the little one's forehead."

He did, and brushed away excess glitter.

"Then wrap him up in a blanket. There's a little round flowerbed outside the orphanage where we bury those who die."

With the help of Eudicot, Kamek made a little headstone after interring Yarrow's body in the flowerbed.

"Rest in peace, little dude," Eudicot said and patted the ground with a potting spoon.

The most important lesson taught to Kamek by Limbo was that of the origin of magic. Kamek had spent an entire week reading about the subject before coming towards his teacher with an important question.

"Why do other people hate us?" the little Magikoopa asked. He had studied how wizards had been imprisoned for life and tortured, how witches were tied to a wooden wheel and beaten to death and burned, and how anyone could be charged with witchcraft thanks to the flimsiest of evidence.

Limbo, who knew everything about anything, at least that was how Kamek regarded him, sat down and opened an illustrated book of intergalactic witch trials.

"The human word for 'wizard' or 'magician; these two are often interchangeable in many languages of Man, means "one who had knowledge" and has little to do with wands and pointy hats. In ancient times a wizard was one, who, for a fee, would consult crystal balls or tea leaves for the customer's future, or use necromancy to contact the customer's deceased loved ones. Often these were frauds, seeking only to take advantage of other people's doubt, fear and vulnerability; nothing a real wizard would do, mind you. Wise humans warned others about the services of these charlatans, resulting in fear and urban legends."

"Why?" Kamek asked.

"Well, for one, humans believe in magic like us, but those who master it rarely apply it like Magikoopas do. They either use it to fulfill their own selfish needs or to harm others, often both at the same time. Humans are very superstitious and so I don't blame them for being frightened if a wizard threatened to eat their children if they didn't pay up for their services. Keep in mind that humans are very quick to anger. Anger and faith equals violence in their case."

"Oh." Kamek pondered. "Should I stay away from them?"

"Absolutely."

Then again Limbo was very afraid of humans. Even the most powerful Koopa Wizard can easily be subdued by the powerful strike of a large human, so Kamek would go all his life avoiding them as much as he could. That, or fighting them.

One day the snow started falling as Eudicot served the Judges tea, and Kamek read aloud to them.

"Ah," Limbo sighed and lifted his robe before rising up and feeling the ground under his feet.

"Please be careful, sir." Eudicot put the tray on the stone table. The others stayed behind while she looked after him.

"It's alright, Mayflower. I've done this before." Limbo refused to have a cane, as he feared it made him look old. Instead he walked, at a snail's pace, into the garden. Feeling the soft flakes of fluffy snow on his wrinkly scaled he looked so happy.

But Eudicot saw that he was clenching his teeth from the pain in his hips. "Master Limbo." Eudicot was very gentle and polite, unlike many of today's healers. "I put fresh bed warmers in your mattress and had your tea sent to your chamber. Would you like to go there?"

Limbo was dizzy, Kamek saw it, therefore he abandoned his muffin and took his teacher's other hand.

"You know, Mayflower, I think I'll do just that." He let himself be directed into the Tanooki Temple with the help of the young Magikoopas.

"Oh, you children. You're so warm you could turn a glacier into a pond."

He grunted as he was helped into his bed. "That's better." He smiled at them as they wrapped his legs in a blanket. "You're so good to me. I'll recommend this place to everyone I know. If I could only find my address book."

Eudicot smiled warmly. "It's in your trunk, sir."

"Oh, that's a relief." Limbo looked like it really was a weight off his chest. "Would you two please write to my brothers and tell that I'm here?"

"Of course, sir," Kamek said jovially. "Enjoy your stay."

Two days later, Limbo died. The old Koopa Troopa was at total peace, that's why Kamek didn't cry much.

"I'll miss him," Eudicot said as she worked on the old judge's portrait. "But I can't imagine how you feel, Kamek."

The young wizard shook his head. "I'll be fine, sister. You prepared me for this." He looked her in her eye. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she replied before going back to work.

The two spent the rest of the day painting and talking about the "good old days". But they were happy, like all reminiscing about loved ones should be.


End file.
